planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetes (Anime)
Planetes (in Japanese プラネテス Puranetesu, in Ancient Greek Πλανήτης) was a Japanese hard science fiction television show which aired on NHK from October, 2003 through April, 2004. It was made up of 26 episodes adapted from the manga of the same name. It was about a team of space debris collectors based on the debris ship Toy Box in the year 2075. Both the manga and anime received the Seiun Award for best science fiction series. Plot The story of Planetes follows the crew of the DS-12 "Toy Box" of the Space Debris Section, a unit of Technora Corporation. Debris Section's purpose is to prevent the damage or destruction of satellites, space stations and spacecraft from collision with debris in Earth's and the Moon's orbits. They use a number of methods to dispose of the debris (mainly by burning it via atmospheric reentry or through salvage), accomplished through the use of EVA suits. The episodes sometimes revolve around debris collection itself, but more often the concept of collecting "trash" in space is merely a storytelling method for building character development. The members of the Debris Section are looked down upon as the lowest members of the company and they must work hard to prove their worth to others and accomplish their dreams. Ongoing plot elements include an upcoming exploratory mission to Jupiter on the new fusion powered ship, Von Braun, and the lead character's decision to join the mission, no matter the cost. Many other plot threads are also developed throughout the series that help to explain each character's motivations and personalities. The Space Defense Front is a terrorist organization that believes mankind is exploiting space without first curing global problems such as mass famine and the widened socio-economic divide on Earth. Characters Main characters (Toy Box crew) * Hachirota "Hachimaki" Hoshino * Ai Tanabe * Fee Carmichael * Yuri Mihairokoh Episodes : 0. All started with… (Tot va començar…) # Outside the Atmosphere (A ľexosfera) # Like a Dream (Com un somni) # Return Trajectory (Òrbita de retorn) # Part of the Job (Professionals) # Fly Me to the Moon (Porta’m a la lluna) # The Lunar Flying Squirrels (Els esquirols voladors de la lluna) # Extraterrestrial Girl (La noia extraterrestre) # A Place To Cling To (Allà on ens hem de donar suport) # Regrets (Neguit) # A Sky of Stardust (Les estrelles residuals del cel) # Boundary Line (Fronteres) # A Modest Request (Un desig humil) # Scenery With a Rocket (Un paisatge amb coets) # Turning Point (Punt ďinflexió) # In Her Case (Ella i la seva situació) # Ignition (Ignició) # His Reasons (Ľescollit) # Debris Section, Last Day (Ľúltim dia del departament de deixalles) # Endings Are Always… (Els finals sempre són…) # Tentative Steps (Dubtes i més dubtes) # Tandem Mirror (El mirall tàndem) # Exposure (Revelació) # Debris Cluster (Una munió de deixalles) # Love (Amor) # The Lost (Persones desorientades) # And the Days We Chance Upon… (Els dies que ens tornem a trobar) Soundtracks * Opening Theme: "Dive in the Sky" by Mikio Sakai. * Ending Themes: "Wonderful Life" by Mikio Sakai and "PLANETES" by Hitomi only in episode 26. Disk 1 Disk 2 Category:Planetes bg:Planetes (аниме) ca:Planetes (anime) es:Planetes (anime) fr:Planetes (anime) gl:Planetes (anime) it:Planetes (anime) pt:Planetes (anime) ro:Planetes (anime) ru:Planetes sr:Планетес (аниме)